


Shiver

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Arthur Merlin Shiver</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troygirl68](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=troygirl68).



> Prompt: Arthur Merlin Shiver

_Arthur was glad for the pounding rain outside for once; it drowned out his outrageously loud heartbeat as he covered his naked manservant’s shivering body with his own._


End file.
